


Brothers Under the Sun Melee

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Trailer Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A rough recreation of theSuper Smash Bros. Meleeintro using footage fromSpirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.
Kudos: 1





	Brothers Under the Sun Melee

**Author's Note:**

> Noted added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> This was an interesting exercise in recreating a trailer from one fandom using footage from another.
> 
> Original YouTube commentary with minor formatting tweaks below.

An affectionate parody of the _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ introduction using video from _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_. Or perhaps the other way around, depending on perspective. :) Either way, the clips are meant to be at least rough analogues to the ones in the _Melee_ intro.

 _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ is released in the Americas this weekend, you see, so I made a little vid in celebration!

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ created by Dreamworks SKG. The _Super Smash Bros._ series created by Nintendo.


End file.
